Let It Be
by BlessedMay
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy reflects on his relationship with Rose Weasley. NextGen quote challenge on the Harry Potter fanfiction Challenges forum. Quotes used, 6, 8, 14, 15.


A/N: Written for the NextGen Quote Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum by thevioletphoenix.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it. Lyrics are from Let it be by the Beatles.

Quotes used: 6, 8, 14, 15

_"Singing"_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Scorpius Malfoy hated Rose Weasley.

He hated the freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks so delicately. Her bushy, not quite auburn hair and her bright blue eyes. Yes, he truly hated Rose.

Especially her character! She was blunt, honest and kind to a fault. She thought of others first and was always willing to give her heart felt opinion on any matter. To cross her was a terrible decision however, for her temper was as ferocious as her mothers and as unpredictable as her fathers. She was everything Scorpius hated... and loved.

Their friendship had formed to the frustration of their parents. It was unavoidable considering they both ended up in Ravenclaw. She had found her way into the house on pure love for books and determination to avoid the precedent set by her parents. He on the other hand, was too much like his mother to end up in Slytherin, so Ravenclaw was the only house that could take him. So they had found a common love for books and formed a friendship that would last through all their years at Hogwarts.

But why did Scorpius hate Rose so much? Because he was so in love with her and she had no idea.

They spent all their spare time together, sat next to each other in classes and always studied together, yet she was oblivious to his feelings. They complained to each other, gossiped with each other and broke the rules together, yet she had no clue as to how he felt. Currently, she was ranting to him about her latest love interest. She had been dating this stupid boy from Gryffindor for half of their sixth year but he had messed up by getting caught kissing another girl. The boy had immediately proceeded to tell the rest of the school that he had gone to the other girl because his needs could not be met by Rose. Safe to say, Rose was pissed. She was currently tossing things around the common room, which had been abandoned by their classmates much earlier, storming around in a fit all the while.

"I cannot believe that bloody arse!" Her eyes were narrowed, her arms swinging around to emphasize her distaste. "Spreading such horrid rumors about me, if mum and dad hear about this I'll be receiving a howler for getting involved with him in the first place!" He couldn't help but admire the brilliant fire in her eyes. Suddenly, she sat down heavily on one of the couches and began to cry. Not dainty little tears with plentiful sniffles. She was bawling. Great, heaving sobs wracked her body as fat droplets of salty tears made rivers on her face and dropped down her chin. She was clutching her chest, as though her heart was trying to beat it's way out of her and she was trying to hold it in. His heart broke for her as he sat down and pulled her into his arms. His presence seemed to calm her, but he remained at her side until she had completely stopped crying.

"You know what Scorpius?" He looked at her, his gray eyes curious, "I'm going to be strong and nobody's going to know what's wrong. Even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile." He was going to respond but they were interuppted by Albus Severus coming down the stairs, books in his hands. He gave them an apologetic look before sitting down in a corner to study.

"Don't worry about it Rose, just get out of the public eye for a while and they will eventually forget. Spend more time with me and you will be fine, I miss you anyways." A snort from the corner followed by a whispered,

"'I miss you' does not even begin to cover it." Scorpius glared at Albus, which was enough motivation to get the boy out of his chair and out of the room to study elsewhere. Though Scorpius had greatly valued the younger boys presence and companionship in those times when Rose had been out with her boyfriend, he did not appreciate sarcastic comments from him.

"Scorp, as much as I appreciate your words of comfort and the like, they offer no comfort to me because you cannot possibly understand how I feel right now. You have never had to hurt like this, you have been entirely too blessed!" She rose in a huff from the couch and stormed towards the exit but his words stopped her.

"You're right Rose, I have never hurt like this before because," He paused, suddenly afraid of her reaction. He decided he would rather throw the words out there and be rejected then keep them inside and never know, "You are my life. You are the only thing it would hurt to lose."

"How...why? I don't understand. Why tell me now?"

"I'm not afraid of happy endings, I'm just afraid my life won't work that way." He paused, rubbed his face with a hand, "If I don't tell you now, will I ever tell you?" The question was rhetorical. She smiled and stepped up to him.

"I'm tired of investing in happy endings that other people determine for me." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Can we make our own happy ending?"

"I think happy endings are overrated Rose, let's just let it be." She started giggling, the reverberations rumbling through him as well.

"Reminds me of a song," She started singing then, a low tune that was familiar to him, "_let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be." _

"At least someone is honest around here." The words came from Albus again as he returned from the library once he realized her forget his quil. This time Rose picked up a book and hurled it at him. He evaded it of course and ran up the stair case giggling the whole time.


End file.
